I'm Sorry
by trishaj48
Summary: Things were never “normal” with Gil & Sara’s relationship. That is until one day that changed everything. As always CSI is owned by it’s producers and writers, not me.


I am re-posting this story with corrections. Thanks to Wander52, my beta reader for correcting it for me.

I'm Sorry

Gil and Sara's relationship has been an emotional roller coaster from day one, hot then cold, on then off. Sara never knew for sure where she stood with Gil. Oh, she loved him, there was no doubt about that, and she was sure he loved her too. But there was always something that stood in the way of them making their love public. It either his job or the lab, so there was just never time for THEM.

Gil had told Sara she could see others, but she didn't want to, she only wanted him. Gil had tried to see others too, but all he could think of was Sara. So, even though they were free to date others, what they felt for each other had stopped them.

Sara would frequently spend the night at Gil's. Most nights they would make love, but some nights all they would do is cuddle and talk. Talk about the future and what they would do if they had time.

One night as they were talking Gil said, "What I would really like to do is marry you and go far away from Vegas." Sara just laughed, "Oh that would be so sweet." Sara would love to be his wife, but she knew that would never happen. Gil would never give up all he had worked for, his career was all that was important to him.

"I'll tell you what I want," Sara said, reaching down and stroking his manhood. Gil moaned, "It's all yours." Sara kissed her way down, them pulled Gil's manhood into her mouth. Using everything she had learned about him, Sara brought Gil to the edge of his release. Easing his manhood out of her mouth, Sara moved back up so she was lying next to him, "I want you."

Gil obliged her, pushing his entire length inside, Gil moaned deeply at the sensation and the feel of her. Sara grabbed the top of the bed with both her hands, pushing upward to meet his thrusts. Gil kissed her and stroked her cheek gently as he moved inside her. Gil felt her body quiver and smiled, knowing Sara was close. "Faster," Sara begged. He slammed into her harder and faster. Sara wrapped her legs around Gil, pulling him to her with more and more vigor. Sara wanted him inside her, filling her with his juices. Under his breath Gil was moaning softly, indistinct words, of love, passion. Their moans, groans and screams of passion grew loud as they filled the room. With one more thrust, they both climaxed.

Gil moved from atop Sara and she nestled next to him. "I love you," she whispered. Gil stroked her hair, "I love you too."

That night of passionate love making had produced a baby, Sara was into her second month and still did not know how to tell Gil. She knew she would have to soon, she was starting to show a little.

Sara had a romantic evening planned for that night and she would tell him then. Sara stood in the doorway to Gil's office, "I am going to take off, I want to stop at the store." Gil didn't even look up, "Go ahead, I'll see you in about an hour."

Sara was walking around the store, thinking about the things she needed for dinner. Suddenly she heard a scream. Looking around she could see two masked men. Sara grabbed for her phone and called Jim. "Don't do anything foolish," Jim said, "We will be there in a few minutes." Just as Sara closed her phone she saw one of the gunman pointing his weapon at the head of a young lady, he was demanding more money. "I will kill her unless you open the safe," he screamed.

Sara pushed her buggy out of the way and drew her weapon, "LVPD, drop your weapon." The gunman holding the girl turned and fired, Sara was able to get off three rounds before the shots from the robbers gun found their mark and Sara fell to the floor.

Jim and his men arrived just as the second man was starting to run from the store. Jim secured the area and called an ambulance, and then he called Gil. "We need CSI at Mason's Corner Store, there has been a robbery. One of the suspects is down so is a cashier and ….." his voice trailed off. "What," Gil asked. "The gunman was shot by an off duty CSI," Jim said. "Who?" Gil asked starting to get upset. Jim swallowed hard then whispered, "Sara."

Gil jumped to his feet, "How is she?" "I don't know, they are working on her," Jim said, tears starting to flow. Gil and the rest of the team arrived at the scene just as the ambulance pulled off. Gil ran to Jim, "Where is she?" Jim nodded toward the ambulance that had just driven away. Gil's heart stopped. He reached for the car handle, "Catherine, handle things here, I'm going to Sara." Catherine did not even get a word out of her mouth before Gil was gone. Catherine cussed, then turned to Jim.

Gil rushed into the emergency area and stopping at the desk, he asked about Sara. "Miss Sidle is being examined now, if you take a seat I will see to it the doctor talks with you as soon as possible. Gil could not sit, so he paced. What if he lost her? He knew he couldn't - no didn't - want to go on without her. Oh how he wished he had just married her and taken her far away from this god forsaken city.

Half hour later the doctor walked to where Gil was standing. "Miss Sidle will be fine. She was hit twice, once in the shoulder and once in the side," the doctor said, "The one in her side managed to miss everything. As far as I can tell the baby is fine also, I told her to follow up with her own OB doctor."

At first all Gil heard was that Sara was going to be fine, as he followed the doctor to her room the part about the baby being fine suddenly struck him. "Baby!" he said to himself.

In her room Gil walked up to the bed, "Sara." Sara opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Hey." Sara had started to tell Gil what happened, "Never mind that," Gil said to her, "How are you and what baby?"

Sara looked into his eyes, "Our baby. I was going to tell you tonight." All Gil could do was look at her, "Our baby?" he asked? "I am 6 weeks," Sara said, "I've been trying to find a way to tell you, this sure was not the way I wanted you to find out." "Our baby?" Gil said again. "I'm sorry," Sara said, "I don't know how it happened, I have been careful." Sara looked at Gil, "Say something!" Gil pulled her gently into his arms, "I love you." Sara buried her head in his chest, "What do you want me to do?"

Gil cupped her face in his hands and looked into her deep brown eyes, "Marry me." "You don't have to do this just because of the baby," Sara said. "I'm not. I'm doing it because I love you. I told you before I wanted to marry you and take you away from Vegas and after what happened I am sure that is what I want to do."

Sara looked at him and smiled, "I would love that. But the lab? Your career?" Gil looked at her, "I could have lost you. Sara, nothing is more important then you."

Two weeks later Gil had applied for and gotten a teaching position in a small collage on the east coast and two days before they left Gil and Sara were married in a civil ceremony. At the reception the band began to play a song, Gil took Sara's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. Gil took his new wife in his arms, he moved his lips close to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry." Sara looked at him, "For what?" "For not making you my wife sooner," Gil said, as he kissed her.


End file.
